Silencio
by Gorgone
Summary: El caos pululaba entre las paredes, y el edificio estaba a punto de desplomarse. Ella estaba rota. Estaba rota por dentro y no había demasiado que pudiese hacer para ayudarla. Allen/Lenalee, 14th/Lenalee. Darkfic. Spoilers del manga.


Advertencias: Muerte de personajes, crack!pairing y angst, mucho angst.

Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece. A Dios gracias, porque si cosas como esta fueran canon ya medio mundo me hubiese matado xD

"Silencio"

-¿Allen?

Su voz quebrantó la oscuridad de mi inconsciencia, despertándome de nuevo en aquel mundo que no me resultaba del todo conocido. Abrí los ojos, y las sombras bailaron a mi alrededor, reflejándose en sus lágrimas, posándose en sus labios.

No era la primera vez que la veía, creía recordarlo. Tiempo atrás, durante un par de segundos la había visto dormir. De alguna manera siempre había sido una constante, siempre se había encontrado allí, cerca de este cuerpo que todavía no lograba poseer del todo. Nunca me había llamado la atención. Era una humana más después de todo, era tan sólo un elemento más de aquella vida que todavía no me pertenecía, un personaje ajeno a mi vida, a mi muerte y a todo lo que había habido de por medio.

Mis dedos se movieron inconscientemente, acostumbrados a un movimiento que hacía años que no sentía. Me maravillé por una milésima de segundo de aquel sentimiento de estar vivo de nuevo. De respirar. De sentir. Y me pregunté exactamente qué habría pasado para hacerme despertar tan repentinamente. ¿Qué le habría pasado a aquel cuerpo? ¿A aquel muchacho que me albergaba en su interior? La respuesta me llegó poco después.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Susurró aquella desconocida con aquel tono extraño en la voz, como si me conociese de toda la vida, como si me quisiese. Todavía no se había dado cuenta. Pero no tardaría mucho.

Intenté moverme despacio, todavía no del todo acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo al que mover, y me di cuenta entonces de lo que estaba mal, aquel penetrante dolor en el abdomen me hizo encogerme de nuevo sobre el suelo, sin embargo sonreí, jamás pensé que pudiese sentir dolor de nuevo, y menos uno tan palpitante, tan lleno de crudeza como el que debió de haber sentido aquel muchacho en el momento en que aquella esquirla de metal se le había encajado entre las costillas. Suspiré cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre mi cara y aquello captó su atención.

-No eres Allen, ¿verdad?-Lo dijo con miedo. Y supe que volvería a llorar. Su mirada se crispó por un segundo. No sabía si con rabia, con odio o con terror. Y ante la claridad que de pronto trajo un relámpago sus ojos oscuros se clavaron sobre mí. El usurpador, el injusto, su única compañía. Con mi sonrisa desquiciada, mis estigmas mal lavados y aquella esencia de hijo de Noé que jamás me llegaría a quitar. Su mueca se tornó en disgusto y un chillido de desesperación escapó de su ser, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia hacían lo posible por lavarle la cara del hollín, del polvo y del horror.

Estaba sola, sola de nuevo. Con un fantasma del pasado. Con un desconocido. Con un cuerpo de su amigo medio muerto.

No pude sino esperar en silencio. Sino intentar comprenderla. Jamás había pensado que aquello volvería a pasar. Que de alguna manera volviese a despertar. Que el destino me deparase el ser humano de nuevo. Que pudiese volver a sentir de nuevo todo aquello que los años como espíritu incorpóreo y Noah me habían quitado. Jamás había pensado que volvería a sentir dolor, sentir lástima, sentir compasión. Y por eso me quedé allí observándola incoherentemente, mientras sonreía y me maravillaba del suceso tan grande que era ser humano.

El polvo danzaba en el aire, los cristales de las ventanas perforadas crujían con cada soplo de viento, y el silencio mortal que nos rodeaba me llegó a indicar que allí estaba ocurriendo algo verdaderamente fatal.

Se oyó un crujido que perforó el silencio y aquello la hizo despertar. Se levantó de entre los escombros del suelo que había traído la batalla con dificultad, como si no pudiese con el peso de su cuerpo y su alma. Como si hubiese sido profundamente herida, aunque no podía llegar a ver se notaba que estaba en las últimas, la inocencia la había absorbido por completo. Sin embargo le levantó con determinación.

-Tenemos que irnos.-La oí murmurar, dirigiéndome una mirada herida como si esperase que yo dijese que no.-No pienso dejar a Allen aquí y esto no va a resistir mucho.

Dejé escapar una carcajada. Por supuesto. Era su amigo después de todo. Y yo no era nada más que un muerto en vida que todavía no se terminaba de adaptar a ese cuerpo ajeno que estaba seguro no viviría demasiado.

Intenté levantarme a duras penas, lo poco que mis heridas me dejaban. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, mientras las vigas crujían y rehuía mi mirada.

La observé de cerca , sus ojos oscuros hundidos en algún lugar entre su sufrimiento. Su cara cortada. Sus mejillas manchadas, su cabello sucio de sangre y ruinas. Y el destello de desesperación en sus facciones, intentando salvarme, intentando salvar a su amigo.

Pero él estaba ido. Su amigo estaba seguramente muerto. Por eso era que yo me encontraba allí con aquel cuerpo destrozado, porque era lo único que quedaba allí. Pero aquello no duraría mucho, lo podía sentir en cada una de mis células muertas. Pero no dije nada.

Avanzamos en silencio, a cada paso una herida que encontraba en aquel cuerpo, a cada escalón, una certeza de que no viviría mucho más. En el vacío, el claro sonido de la derrota, del horror.

Capté un destello de un portal de mi Arca y mi corazón latió más rápido. No sólo el simple hecho de volver a verla, aquella entidad que había sido más para mí un hogar que cualquier escondite habitual del conde, o cualquier casa de campo de la infancia. Sino por creer encontrar allí alguna escapatoria. Pero lo pude sentir, ella también estaba muriendo. Del portal salían exorcistas agonizantes, probablemente de la sede americana o asiática, que eran rápidamente destrozados por aquellos deformes monstruos nivel cuatro que nunca me habían llegado a gustar del todo. El último invento de mi "hermano", otro más de sus intentos de abominación.

Algo grave había pasado. El caos pululaba entre las paredes, y el edificio estaba a punto de desplomarse. Lo poco que quedaba de la Orden Negra era un puñado de escombros, sangre y muertos, muchos muertos. La chica que me acompañaba intentaba no mirar y supuse como se sentiría. Su mirada estaba ida, prefiriendo refugiarse en algún otro lugar que encontrarse con caras conocidas en cada esquina, inertes, inexistentes. Algo estaba pasando, lo podía sentir en cada una de mis células de Noah, la inocencia estaba destruida casi por completo, el pánico reinaba, el terror y la oscuridad avanzaba y dentro de poco la humanidad entera estaría entre las garras de Adán y de su ejército de akumas.

La raza de los Noah volvería a reinar. Y el Conde del Milenio empezaría de cero. Lo había logrado. El maldito lo había logrado. Sonreí agriamente. Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo y no podía creer que por una vez, todo estuviese ya perdido.

Nos apresuramos, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Porque ella sabía que sin importar toda la determinación que pudiese tener, si nos encontraban estábamos muertos. Continuamos avanzando mientras cuartos enteros se derrumbaban a nuestro alrededor, con la mirada gacha, con el miedo poblando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo algo nos detuvo. Había intentado durante todo el trayecto abstenerse de mirar hacia uno y otro lado. Negarse a observar lo que la matanza había hecho de su hogar, lo único que había conocido. Lo había hecho porque sabía que aquella sería la única manera de mantenerse viva, la única manera de seguir avanzando hacia la luz y no perder la cordura en aquel apocalipsis, donde el bien y el mal se entrelazaban y donde se daba fin a una guerra de milenios. Pero pude sentir instantáneamente su turbación, cuando de pronto aquello no había funcionado y su mirada había captado algo conocido.

Un susurro de horror escapó sin querer de su garganta:

-Lavi…

En un rincón, pude observar aquel al cual se refería. Un muchacho, no mucho mayor que ella. Con el cabello rojo cubierto de cenizas y la sangre que ya había dejado de manar de una herida en la cabeza manchándole por completo. Indudablemente muerto. A su lado un hombre mayor, que por pura casualidad reconocí de mi tiempo de vida. El viejo Bookman había caído también. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que llegaría a ser tan viejo? Pensé sardónicamente. Qué juego de la providencia divina. Qué encuentro tan desafortunado. Parecía casi un chiste del destino. Los bookmans, viejos, rastreros, fríos, más unas criaturas de tinta que otra cosa, más espectadores que protagonistas, más dioses que humanos.

Y aquel anciano muerto, entre sus letras por escribir, entre sus pergaminos vacíos. Como una señal, como una certeza de que aquel era el final del mundo como lo conocíamos. Era el final de la historia. Era el fin de la leyenda escrita. Era la última generación que al final no viviría para contarlo.

-No, Lavi.-Negó con la cabeza mi acompañante, como si lo estuviese regañando por haberse muerto tan pronto. Como si le estuviese recriminando el haberle dejado sola, sola con un extraño. Sola contra el mundo. Sus lágrimas cayeron en la cara del muerto, lavando la sangre. Y sus manos se posaron allí por un segundo, cerrando aquellos ojos verdes que ahora observaban el vacío irremediable del ya no ser más que una mota de polvo, más que caído sin nombre.

Sus puños se cerraron seguidamente mientras bajaba la cabeza, como meditando que hacer, como rezando una última plegaria por aquellos que jamás volvería a ver.

-Tenemos que seguir.-Dijo, mientras los restos de la batalla comenzaban a ser engullidos por el suelo quebradizo.-Él hubiera querido eso, tenemos que seguir.

Me tomó de nuevo del brazo, cargando con mi cuerpo con la poca fuerza que tenía. Tal vez intentando vivir, aunque yo ya sabía que estaba muerta por dentro y que jamás volvería a ser la misma después de aquello.

El mundo volvió a crujir. Las sombras continuaron danzando. Y nos arrastramos, en ese laberíntico caos hacia una salida. En un rincón la luz, el brillante fulgor de un exterior que ahora eran todas las esperanzas que nos podían quedar. Una escapatoria. Un túnel hacia la supervivencia. Pero aquello no había terminado.

-Lenalee…- No fue más que un balbuceo que sin embargo la hizo detenerse en seco. La mirada de consternación que había traído desde el primer momento cambió de pronto en una de desesperación total, en cuanto lo vio.

Entre el yeso, entre los restos y entre las paredes derruidas se encontraba un hombre, tampoco mucho más que un muchacho. Sus lentes estaban rotos y los cristales se habían clavado en su piel. Su traje blanco estaba manchado hasta más no poder de miedo y de dolor. Y con un gemido ella se derrumbó.

-Hermano…-Gritó, abalanzándose sobre aquel cuerpo moribundo. Intentando salvar lo poco que quedaba de lo que alguna vez había tenido, de lo que todavía le unía al mundo de los vivos.

Pero era en vano, hasta ella lo sabía. Hasta yo, que las heridas no me dejaban pensar con claridad, supe que ya no viviría más que unos segundos.

-Para.-Exclamó su hermano mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadumbre al darse cuenta de que ella intentaba sacarlo de allí, de entre las columnas derruídas.-Escúchame.

-No.-Chilló ella en un estado de total impotencia.-No. Tengo que sacarte.

Su voz se perdió en el silencio y me sentí incapaz de seguir observando a aquello.

-Escúchame.-Su petición se había convertido ya en un murmullo débil.-Sal de aquí.

Pero ella se negaba a escuchar, se negaba a dejarlo atrás, con todas las fuerzas de su juventud, con la poca fe que le quedaba, con todavía el lema de no rendirse grabado con fuego en el corazón.

-No sin tí.-Sollozó Lenalee mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Vive, Lenalee.-Fue la última voluntad de aquel hombre que había muerto con aquel vendaje de afecto sobre los ojos, exactamente de la manera en la que habría querido morir. Con su hermana a su lado.

De repente recuerdos nublaron mi memoria, de pronto recordé que yo alguna vez había tenido un hermano. Que yo también una vez lo había perdido en cuanto mi verdadera naturaleza había salido a flote. Y en mi corazón que ya había olvidado que tenía, sentí un dolor punzante, distinto a todos los que alguna vez había sentido, siendo ya un hijo de Noé.

La chica dejó escapar un grito que sacudió el interior de mi alma. Su voz, entre lágrimas lo llamaba una y otra vez, como si así pudiese traerlo de vuelta. Y el mundo lloraba, el apocalipsis se acercaba y para ella aquello no importaba. Porque dentro de ella aquello había sido ya el fin.

-Vamos.-Exclamé. Íbamos a terminar sepultados. Y ella necesitaba vivir. Ella tenía que vivir. No pareció prestarme ningún tipo de atención.

-Lenalee.-Exclamé su nombre y salió naturalmente. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en mí intentando encontrar algo conocido, pero no encontró nada.-Vamos.

La arrastré de allí sin mucha dificultad, porque ya no parecía tener las suficientes fuerzas como para resistirse, como para querer luchar. La luz nos encandiló durante un segundo, y bajo la claridad pude ver el espectro en el que se había convertido.

Ella estaba rota. Estaba rota por dentro y no había demasiado que pudiese hacer para ayudarla.

Después de todo no sabía porque aquello me importaba tanto. Era sólo una humana más.

Quise pensar que no eran nada más que migajas de sentimientos que aquel muchacho me había dejado, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que no era así. Muy dentro de mí sabía que ella despertaba en mí todo aquello que alguna vez había querido tanto, todo aquello que ahora estaba perdido. Sus lágrimas, su dolor me recordaban a aquella vida lejana, a aquella sinfonía de pesares que alguna vez me había consumido. Sus sonrisas destrozadas me llevaban de pronto a un pasado en el que ni el poder, ni la venganza ni la muerte me habían alcanzado todavía. Me recordaba a una infancia que no había terminado de vivir, de la decisión de acabar con todo aquello, de destruir al conde. Todo en ella conmemoraba una humanidad que alguna vez había tenido, una vida borrosa, un amor por el mundo que ahora volvía a nacer en mí.

Habíamos avanzado hacia la claridad y por eso pensamos durante un par de segundos que estaríamos a salvo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me dejé caer sobre la tierra roja, incapaz de seguir por mucho más. Ella se arrodilló entre el polvo, lavándolo con sus lágrimas, recuerdo de una inocencia perdida.

A cierta distancia pudimos divisar otro cuerpo. Otro muchacho, que ya parecía llevar varios minutos muerto, su piel un mosaico de colores purpúreos, trazos de un veneno mortal del cual era imposible deshacerse. Veneno de akuma. Y de un akuma poderoso. Sangre que no sabía de dónde había salido pululaba a su alrededor en un charco bermellón que contrastaba con su cabello largo y negro y su cara pálida. A su lado una espada desenvainada, rota por el uso.

Era sólo uno más de los tantos cadáveres que había por los alrededores, todos asesinados de la misma manera, sin embargo ella fijó su mirada en aquel, reconociéndolo. La observé durante unos segundos, aquello ya parecía ser demasiado.

Su mirada estaba ida, envuelta en un dolor impenetrable. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, y la voluntad de vivir ya la había abandonado por completo. Las lágrimas ya habían dejado de manar y aquello daba miedo, estaba vacía, estaba muerta.

El viento rugía, las nubes se acumulaban, el polvo del camino se levantaba y entraba por los ojos, danzaba entre las lágrimas, corroía y se llevaba cualquier trazo de vida que hubiese por allí. El cielo se teñía de un naranja mortecino, el ambiente olía a fuego, a destrozos, a sangre y a muerte. Y entre todo aquello una flor moribunda, perdiendo sus pétalos uno a uno, para dejar solamente el centro, para dejarla sola en la nada.

Era cuestión de tiempo, creo que eso ambos lo sabíamos. Ya no había nada. La luz había sido un espejismo. Afuera una oscuridad aún mayor se cernía sobre nosotros. Era el final.

Un sonido metálico nos hizo despertar de nuestro trance. Un silbido acompañado seguidamente de una risa se acercó hacia nosotros, pero no pareció fijar su atención en mí.

Su cara deforme era amenazante, sus tenazas filosas se hundieron en el cuerpo de Lenalee, su lengua viscosa se enrolló en su cuello capturando el grito agónico que intentó salir de su garganta.

Pensé por un segundo que no se defendería, pero ella demostró lo contrario. Su inocencia se activó momentáneamente, víctima de la desesperación, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba y pudo separarse durante un segundo de su enemigo.

Pero todo fue en vano. Era un akuma nivel cuatro. Una pesadilla. Un monstruo. El engendrador de caos y destrucción más grande que la naturaleza había dado, que Adán había creado. Y ella no era nada. Era una pobre exorcista, derrotada por las heridas, más del alma que del cuerpo, más del resto que de ella misma. Era una muchacha que había desfallecido, que no podía más consigo misma, en la que el veneno del Akuma había comenzado a hacer efecto, y las heridas del corazón, habían terminado matándola. Era una pobre niña, desesperada, de la cual la inocencia hizo uso una vez más para mantenerla protegida resguardándola contra el mundo.

Nunca había visto nada parecido y me encontré a mí mismo impresionado. El que la inocencia reaccionase de tal manera aunque ella estuviese inconsciente había sido siempre un mito.

-¿Podría ser que eres el corazón?- Preguntó el akuma en aquella voz inhumana, más para sí mismo que para ella o que para mí. El corazón, una vil leyenda. Nada más que un cuento de carretera que sin embargo ahora tenía lógica. Ella era el corazón. No era nada más que poético. Ella sería la última en caer. Estaba escrito. Porque ella era la clave de todo. Ella era la que tenía que vivir. Ella era la que mi cuerpo y su anterior habitante había protegido tanto a pesar de todo. Ella era la llave de un futuro. La esperanza. Y ahora estaba muriendo.

Intenté pararme, intenté hacer algo. Pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía. Un sexto sentido dentro de mí me decía que no podía dejarla morir. Sabía que lo haría eventualmente, pero no podía dejar que la inocencia se destruyese. Aunque fuese en contra de mi naturaleza como Noah, aquella parte humana de mí luchaba contra la oscuridad, luchaba contra el silencio, luchaba contra el permanecer impasible ante el terror. Aquella parte humana de mí me decía que luchase, y que si moría muriese luchando por lo que creía. Aquella parte humana que ella había hecho renacer me pedía protegerla. A ella, y al corazón, y a la bondad, y a la paz, y a la felicidad, y a todo por lo que los seres humanos querían seguir viviendo. Pero mi cuerpo ya no funcionaba.

El akuma la soltó. Quién sabe. Tal vez pensando en el millón de cosas que querría hacer con ella. Miles de planes de torturas, de pesadillas pasaron por su mente. Pero la diversión ya se había arruinado. Ya la había envenenado, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciese por completo. Ya no era divertida. Ladeó la cabeza, dejándola ser, como si esperase que contra-atacase, para luego tener algo que contar, el cómo había luchado contra la inocencia del corazón y cómo había salido victorioso. Como si esperase que ella hiciese algún truco nuevo, como quien ve un animal de feria, como quien ve el mundo a través de una vitrina.

Y ella despertó durante un segundo. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y lo que era inminente. El veneno no tardaría mucho en hacer efecto. La inocencia se acabaría. La batalla estaba perdida. Intentó pararse ante la mirada divertida del akuma, intentó activar su inocencia de la mejor manera que pudo. Pero fue en vano. Se dejó caer en la oscuridad, se dejó caer en la desesperanza. Mientras el mundo daba vueltas y la única oportunidad desfallecía segundo tras segundo.

-¿No se supone que somos los apóstoles de Dios?-Sollozó, mientras sus piernas, su arma ya no le respondía.-¿No se supone que estamos aquí por alguna razón?

Gritó en contra del mundo con aquella voz de chiquilla, con aquel porte de mujer. Gritó sola contra la vida, contra la muerte, contra aquel Dios que la había abandonado. Que los había abandonado a todos. Y mientras lo hacía, mientras desfallecía, su cuerpo se dio por vencido y cayó sobre el pavimento y la sangre comenzó a manar. Mucho había resistido pero ya no podía más, aquella pobre víctima de aquel juego eterno entre Dios y el Diablo, aquel peón sin cargo, sin lugar pero puro corazón. Aquella pobre niña que de pronto había caído en cómo eran las reglas y como habían irremediablemente perdido.

Y el akuma se acercó a ella, con la lengua enroscada en su cuello, con los colmillos afilados y llenos se sangre, relucientes en la luz del ocaso. Con sus ojos malignos llenos de vacío y su panza llena de pesares ajenos. Se acercó a matar, se acercó a comer. Se acercó a acabar con la última exorcista viva que parecía quedar en aquel lugar. Se acercó a terminarlo todo. A hacer historia. A comenzar el reinado de oscuridad y de silencio. Se acercó a terminar con ella y todo lo que ella y su traje negro simbolizaban, a sus sueños, a sus esperanzas, a su rabia, a sus lágrimas, a su fe.

Y surgió en mí entonces la idea de que no podía dejar que eso pasase.

-Detente.-Murmuré lo más fuerte que pude, mientras intentaba pararme del suelo.

-Desaparece.-Continué con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, haciendo uso de los pocos privilegios de Noah que me quedaban, esperando que reconociese en mí a aquel amo, aquel maestro que había muerto treinta y cinco años atrás.

El akuma sonrió con lo que me pareció una sonrisa malévola. Se relamió y por un segundo pensé que no me haría caso. Sin embargo inclinó levemente la cabeza, no con demasiado placer y a continuación, de un salto, desapareció en busca de otra víctima más a la que torturar, la primera de muchas por venir.

El charco de sangre se hacía más extenso, el líquido oscuro bañaba la tierra roja. El cielo apocalíptico rugía, el mundo se derruía y las ruinas de aquel edificio que alguna vez había sido la orden oscura estaban sembradas como cadáveres a nuestro alrededor. Era todo el vestigio de una batalla perdida, era toda una humanidad sacrificada al Conde, vendida al mejor postor, era la mano de Dios que había abandonado a sus apóstoles, llorando, muertos, sangrando.

Era un espectáculo desolador. El inicio del fin del mundo. La pérdida de la Inocencia. El horror que se cernía sobre inevitablemente sobre los sueños de jóvenes muertos y asesinados por una causa inexistente. Era la victoria del Conde del Milenio.

-Esto es un sueño.-Me sorprendió Lenalee hablando para sí misma, como si estuviese pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo en aquel momento.- Esto es todo un sueño.

Sentía la garganta seca y las pocas fuerzas disminuidas, aún así me las arreglé para responder.

-¿Disculpa?

Volteó a mirarme con la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en mi vida. Y por un segundo pensé que tal vez aquello estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

-¿Ya te lo he contado verdad?- Sus ojos se iluminaron y me dí cuenta de que su mente ya no se encontraba allí, sino que se encontraba refugiada en memorias que ahora parecían muy y muy livianas. Supe que le estaba hablando a Allen y no a mí.

Había sido cuestión de tiempo. Mientras la sangre manaba y desaparecía por entre las grietas en el suelo estaba cada vez más ida y me encontré a mí mismo lleno de desasosiego.

La observé en silencio intentando comprender lo que estaba queriendo decir pero nada vino a mi mente. La confusión debió de haberse expresado en mi cara, pues hizo lo posible por explicarse y hacerse entender.

-Es el fin del mundo.-Sonrió con resignación.- Y tú estás conmigo.

-Es decir, Allen está conmigo.-Se corrigió con pesadumbre.

Me sentí incapaz de decirle la verdad. Ya no quedaba nada de su amigo. Ya sólo estaba yo ocupando aquel cuerpo, y él nunca volvería. Había muerto, se había convertido en un vestigio de aire, en un espíritu perdido en la batalla, en un sueño incorpóreo que había desaparecido para siempre. Pero la ví allí y se me hizo imposible terminar de destrozarla. Aunque fuese un humano. Aunque yo fuese un descendiente de Noé. Aunque hubiese tanto que nos separase y el único vínculo que teníamos fuese un muchacho poseído ahora muerto. Se me hizo imposible hacerla llorar, en un impulso que no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, y la herida en mi costado ardió.

-Entiendo.-Susurré compasivamente.

Su sonrisa se fragmentó durante un segundo mientras un suspiró agónico escapaba de su cuerpo.

-Ya lo he soñado antes. Es una pesadilla.-Murmuró, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- Despertaré dentro de unos segundos.

-Y Allen morirá en mis brazos, y yo moriré también.-Continuó, como quien cuenta una historia sin relación alguna con la realidad, como quien cree fervientemente en lo que dice.-Y luego abriré los ojos y estaré en mi cama. Y él estará bien. Todo estará bien.

Sentí cómo la respiración me fallaba. Pero aún así no le presté mucha atención y me concentré en desear que todo aquello fuese cierto. Por su bien. Por el bien de todos. Por la inocencia. Por el corazón. Por los humanos. Por ella.

-¿No lo crees?-Murmuró con una sonrisa carente de vida que sin embargo fue como una luz en una noche oscura, llena de perdición.

Por mucho que lo intentase jamás podría decirle que no a tal sonrisa, y mucho menos cuando podía sentir que ya no me quedaba demasiado tiempo allí.

-Tienes razón.-Susurré. Incapaz de combatir la verdad. Incapaz de caer en la cuenta de que todo se había perdido. Todo se había acabado.

-Lo sé.-Asumió, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Envuelta en sus memorias. En sus amigos que había visto morir en aquella tarde tan sangrienta y tan fatal. En aquel hueco en la historia. Siendo feliz en sus recuerdos. Con su hermano. Con Allen, que era el que debía de estar allí en vez de un intento de Noah demasiado humanizado.

-Todo es un sueño. Vamos, tienes que pararte.- Intenté hacer ejemplo, parándome por mi propia cuenta, aunque el dolor de mis heridas me impidiese moverme demasiado y la cabeza ya estuviese adormecida por la pérdida exorbitante de sangre.- El veneno no tendrá efecto mientras te sigas moviendo.

Pero yo también caí. Había sido demasiado. Las rodillas ya no pudieron con mi cuerpo y por un segundo perdí el sentido. Lenalee, aquella Lenalee que acababa de conocer me acogió entre sus brazos no teniendo nada más a lo que aferrarse. Amparó mi cabeza en su regazo con un movimiento certero, como si lo hubiese hecho antes muchas veces, en sus pesadillas o en sus sueños, aquello no importaba ya. Y supo, lo sintió en cada respiración, en cada segundo que ya no me quedaba mucho. Que a aquel cuerpo no le quedaba mucho. Que a Allen no le quedaba mucho.

Y sé que en cuanto me vio a los ojos, no me estaba buscando a mí. Lo supe por sus lágrimas, lo supe por su sonrisa melancólica, lo supe por la manera en la que tocó mi cabello, en la que pasó sus finos dedos por aquella cara que no me pertenecía. Lo supe por la manera en la que me dio el final, por la manera en la que me vio morir.

Y en aquel momento volví a ser una sombra, volví a segundo plano y retomé la oscuridad. Había despertado, por unos segundos pero lo había hecho. Había luchado hasta el final y supe que aquel muchacho no me iba a dejar poseer aquellos últimos segundos tan preciados juntos a ella, aquellos últimos momentos de aire, de dolor, de caos y de confusión. No me iba a dejar vivir los últimos instantes de infierno, porque después de todo era vida. Mientras el cielo se abría, la tierra temblaba y el viento sufría estertores agónicos, la vida para aquel muchacho se hizo preciada y la quiso de vuelta.

Y ella sonrió. Y ella también lo supo. Y sintió cómo el aliento desaparecía, cómo el corazón dejaba de latir, cómo el mundo gritaba dentro de su cabeza. Cómo no había nada más por lo que luchar.

Y pronto había pasado de nuevo. Aquel cuerpo ya no era útil, la agonía de una muerte que no me pertenecía había desaparecido, la luz me envolvía de nuevo y no pude sino pensar que aquel muchacho de alguna manera había conseguido su objetivo.

Había muerto antes de que lo llegase a poseer por completo. Había logrado morir con alguien que le quisiese. No como yo. Nunca como yo. La luz me envolvía de nuevo. Un pobre espíritu encadenado a esta tierra de pesares. Un desdichado fantasma en busca de una venganza contra su propia raza. Me quedé allí. En el limbo. En el silencio. Mientras él desaparecía por completo y ella quedaba destrozada.

-Allen…-Susurró, con una voluntad rota, como aquel que se resiste a enfrentar la realidad.

Y me pregunté cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en terminar de caer en la locura. ¿Cuántos minutos el veneno del akuma tendría su efecto en ella? ¿Cuántos segundos más podría yo llegar a soportar viéndola? Viéndola sobrevivir, viéndola llorar, viéndola dándose por vencido.

Y entonces la observé allí, mientras el mundo se derrumbaba, mientras sus esperanzas desaparecían y de pronto se daba cuenta que no había ya nada por lo que vivir. Y sin poder evitarlo me quedé allí, a su lado, aunque no me viese, hasta que la sangre a su alrededor se secó, hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos, después de un suspirar agónico, deseando con lo último que le quedaba de voluntad despertar de nuevo y que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

_Para mí todo fue una pesadilla._

_Hola! :) Pues mi primer intento de escribir algo para este fandom. Pues nada, escribí esto para un reto de una comunidad de LJ. Y algo me poseyó sinceramente. La idea era hacer algo bastante original, me dicen ustedes qué tal me quedó xD. Y la pairing, pues rarísima, ya lo sé, pero es muy subtextual y creo que bajo las condiciones que se dan. pues... por qué no? xD De resto soy una Allen x Lenalee sucker totalmente. :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me comenten que tal me quedó. Besos!_


End file.
